Talk:France
There is a failure in the Battlefield 2142 section, in the text it states that "The maps Bridge at Remagen, Verdun, and Cerbere Landing take place in France." Since Remagen is a city in Germany, it's most likely that the Map Bridge at Remagen is also set in Germany :You're right. It's been corrected now. 21:08, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Quite a lot of economies with the truth. No mention of France in ww1. Interesting since a ww1 game is about to be out. In WW1, France lost more soldiers in combat against the central powers than the USoA, the UK, Canada, South Africa, New Zealand, Belgium, Japan, Portugal and Greece all combined. Not only did France do most of the killing and most of the dying oin the western front, in the Balkans an offensive planned and executed with the Armée d'orient at its core freed Serbia, and caused Bulgaria, Hungaria, the Ottoman Empire and Austria to sign an armistice, isolating germany, who surrendered shortly after. At the end of ww1, France had the mightiest air and armored force ( 3400 tanks, 3200 combat aircraft ), too. Lacking heavy artillery, it fielded the most modern tank ( Renault FT17 ), field gun ( 75mm Mle 1897 ), and alongside the usual machine guns, hundreds of thousands of automatic and self-loading rifles. That you may not want to include the french ( an early version of the wiki seems to have "forgotten" them altogether ) is one thing, but you could at least try to get your article straight. Now, ww2. France fell in less than two month. Indeed. That's one way of looking at it. You could add that during those two month, Germany lost half its air force and half its tank force. As many planes in five weeks than during six month of the battle of Britain, just before the Battle of Britain. That the third republic was fallen by a fascist coup d'état more than by the german troops themselves; That it was greatly helped by the USoA's "lack of support" ( 5.500 planes ordered, fully paid for, including factories building costs, workers salaries etc; Only 20% delivered, in spares, in Morocco, with no armament; And in Indochina, no delivery of guns, ammunition and supplies ordered weeks before the invasion, and ordering Gl Chennault to not deliver any supplies to the french desperately fighting the japanese when it occured), and the UK's total lack of commitment to the war ( 11% of the allied forces at the height of their presence ). Not only did the first french army saved the BEF in Dunkirk, the first free french brigade saved the british army from an encirclement, holding at 1 to 10 the Afrika Korps forces during 15 days while the brits were attempting to reach El Alamein. Thanks to that, british divisions managed to regroup and were joined by fresh divisions coming from Egypt and Irak at forced march just a few hours before the german spearhead arrived, at which point the german army was utterly overmatched. Later in the war, in the Italian campain, the french had 45 batallions next to the US's 65, british 39, canadians 12, Poles 12 and Indian 9. The french troops ( around 50% europeans and 50% north africans, most being mixed units ) were the firsts to breach the Gustav Line at Monte Cassino, and staying on the german's heels while british and US troops were racing for Rome, prevented german recovery on the Dora Line. Kesselring complaining that the free french were the ones giving him the most trouble during the entire campain. Roughly half of the SAS were free french from L-Detachment to 1945 ( 60 french praratroopers joining the survivors from the 60 L-Det first ops, to 3 & 4th free french SAS ), and Capitaine Bergé is counted as one of the 5 SAS founders. French marines were the firsts foreigners to be accepted at Royal commandos training and operations. With those special forces operating for the entire war, the french resistance movements conducting sabotage, assassination and intelligence gathering, and being incorporated in the french army and sent to combat during the Liberation. Half of operation Dragoon were french troops. If France got to occupy a part of germany after the war, it's because they went into it with a fully capable army. An army they could pay for, unlike britain at the time. If you have to talk about Vichy, you could also mention that Roosevelt ordered to send a task force to give St Pierre & Miquelon back into vichy hands, as those bastards had just voted unanimely to join Fighting France ( official name of Free France ). Vichy troops which fought the allies attacking them, but also the Japanese and the Germans in 1942, most joining the allies when the germans broke the armistice conditions... In short, an unbiased article would be nice. And if you want to only present the good sides and contributions of all protagonists, there is ample material for that. Right now, it's pretty insulting to the memories of the french soldiers who fought during those wars. But looking at the trailers, and the original omitting of France in the Entente faction, it may of course having been on purpose. 14:47, June 13, 2016 (UTC)Canicheenrage (talk)Canicheenrage 1. I see your point, which I wont attack your points on the WWI game not including France point, since I agree with that. 2. the page itself is only to make a brief description of France, like most other nations pages, this is our wiki policy. 3. The french have made only two official appearences (Not counting the EU), that is Battlefield 1942: Road to Rome (Free French Army) and Battlefield 3 (Singeplayer only, in antagonist roles). Even then the BF3 part is complete with BF1942:RtR being incomplete mostly cause no one has it on the wikia. Also, its to soon to say it, there is still an other few levels to be revealed.--Slopijoe (talk) 15:23, June 13, 2016 (UTC)